CDHA's Statistical Data Enclave, will be directed by Analyst/Archivist Janet Eisenhauer Smith, PhD. The statistical data enclave now has facilities for archival storage and analysis of sensitive data under secure conditions. Such data include proprietary materials, confidential medical or financial records, or potentially identifiable individual records. We propose to continue to provide a secure computing archive (OLDR: Offline Longitudinal Data Repository) for researchers creating unique longitudinal and comparative data on health and aging, including researchers who are linking data from the major NIA-supported studies with administrative data. We also want to continue to provide local access to restricted data from these and other studies through our secure remote computing service (WISR: Wisconsin's Indirect Statistical Analysis). For purposes of the continuation, however, we believe it important to expand activities under this core to include development of training workshops in statistical disclosure limitation methods, the creation of public-use data files, and the acquisition and analysis of restricted data. We also propose to expand and intensify direct support for users of the secure enclave and remote computing service. For example, we would like to assume directly the burden of actually implementing a data sharing strategy (i.e., creating standards-compliant data documentation and public-use or synthetic datasets, and distributing these via the web) for our affiliates who are creating significant contributions to public data on health and aging.